An Angels Wish
by JadeDolphin22
Summary: A cute AngelRogue fic,When Warren Worthington III decides to visit the Xavier Institute for the rest of Christmas vacation, him and Rogue find something the've both been searching for. Magneto's got a plan for both of them and you can bet it's not good.
1. Taking Flight

Disclaimer. I do not in any way own or make money off of x-men evolution. This fic is purely for fun and enjoyment. Please bare with me if the accents are off in any way. I usually only go with the Rogue/Gambit pairing but I like the Angel/Rogue thing and thought it would be a good idea.

Warren Worthington III aka Angel, paced up and down his room. It was late in the evening, the mansion was locked and he was bored. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed. He was wearing a white tank top that allowed his wings freedom and also complimented his muscular body. It had to be muscular, he flew and worked out all the time and it kept his body in tiptop shape.

It was just after Christmas and his parents were still on their business trip. He didn't mind being alone. He had all the comforts money could buy, lots of video games, big screen TV with dvd player and so much money on his debit card that he could buy whatever else he wanted. Except one thing was missing, friends. He remembered just a little while ago when he met the X-men. He remembered one of them in particular, Rogue. The beautiful and mysterious goth. Warren smiled as he thought of her beautiful red hair with the cool white streaks, her porcelain skin and her perfect lips with the purple lipstick. He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind lately. It seemed as if every moment he was away from her, he wanted to be near her more. Warren didn't understand why.

He was so caught up in thinking about his adventure that his wing knocked over a picture frame. Warren quickly picked it up off of the floor. It was a picture of him with his parents. They were at a fancy event, dressed in the finest clothes money could buy. He put it down and shook his head. Warren sat down on his bed and laid back. Maybe he did feel a bit lonely. The mansion was too quiet. All the servants had gone home for the holidays. He had no one to talk to. He wanted to be around other people, other kids his own age. Around her. Rogue, he wanted to see her again. That brave southern belle he had saved from falling when she had absorbed Magneto's power. He'd been called an Angel before, but it had really meant something to him when she had said it. He recalled that night with great ease. Warren had hardly been able to forget it.

Cyclops had said that Warren was always welcome to come to the Xavier mansion. Warren grinned and began packing his things inside a suitcase. A little visit couldn't hurt. His parents wouldn't be back until after New Year's anyway. That was five days away. They wouldn't even know he was missing. Warren would just have to make sure he was back before then. Besides, he mused to himself, he needed a break.

He looked over the address and number that Cyclops had left with him and began putting on the costume he wore when he patrolled the area. He telephoned the Institute, speaking briefly with Professor Xavier, then without further ado, he opened his enormous bedroom window and stepped out onto his balcony. He shut and locked the window behind him, unfurled his wings, and with his suitcase clutched tightly in his hand, flew off into the darkening sky, leaving a single white feather on the windowsill.

Rogue, seated on a chair, stared out the window of her room and sighed. Another Christmas had gone by and she was alone. She hugged her knees to her chest and glared at the taxi that pulled up into the long driveway. Jean was home early and Scott had been waiting for her for over a half hour outside on the lawn. Rogue saw Scott and Jean embrace and she growled. She had been crushing on Scott for a little while but realized that it was going nowhere. He was in love with Jean and felt nothing for her except for friendship. _That's how It's always been_. Rogue thought. _No one wants me_. _No one can touch me._

She watched as Scott took Jean's bags and carried them inside. Jean went over to Scott and kissed his cheek as they both walked inside. Rogue envied their casual warmth and the fact that they could touch. Besides the professor, Beast, Scott and now Jean, the mansion was empty of its usual residents. She had to admit; having the room all to herself had been great. The quiet had been good for a while too, but now it just made Rogue feel more alone than ever. Rogue let two small tears drip down her cheek without notice. Now that Jean was back, she'd have Scott all to herself.

"What does it matta anyhow?" Rogue mused out loud in her southern accent. "It's not like ah eva had a chance with him anyway." Rogue ended up lightly dozing off sitting up on the chair by the window. It had grown dark and snow had been falling for a while when she heard a strange sound. It sounded like wing beats, and strong ones at that. _No bird's that big_. Rogue thought and shook the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw a winged figure fly over the gate and land on the lawn.

Rogue smiled brightly. That could only be one person. "What's Warren doin out here?" She exclaimed, throwing on her winter coat and boots. "Did he fly all the way here he must be freezin. Rogue grabbed the spare blanket that was in the closet. She remembered how he had saved her only a few days before. He'd been so dashing and looked like a god, so handsome and angelic. Even though she had been thinking about Scott, she'd thought about him too. Rogue had been disappointed that Warren had decided not to go to the institute. Had he changed his mind? She ran down the stairs and burst through the door.

She ran to the shivering winged mutant and found herself slipping on a patch of ice hidden under the snow.

Warren ended up dropping his suitcase and catching her in his arms. The two stared into each other's eyes until Warren chuckled and broke the silence. "It's good to see you too Rogue." He said, giving her a warm smile.

Rogue smiled as he held her at arms length. That smile, it was so nice and friendly. And she secretly relished the fact that it was just for her. At least for the moment. "So uh, what brings yah out here this late Warren?" Rogue asked shyly picking up his dropped suitcase.

"Thought I'd take Scott up on his offer, at least for the rest of Christmas vacation." Warren answered, taking back the suitcase. He smiled again. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, especially in the dark with the snow gently falling in her hair. Thinking of the snow, he began shaking it off his wings.

"Oh here, ah thought you might wanna take this." Rogue said handing him the blanket she had brought out for him.

"Why thank you Rogue, it is rather chilly out here." Warren replied, folding his wings back and wrapping it around his back. "Shall we?" He asked, motioning toward the mansion and holding out his arm for her.

Rogue grinned and shyly took his arm. "Let's go inside and get yah warm. Ah think there's some hot chocolate left if Mr. McCoy didn't drink it all." They both chuckled as they walked inside the mansion.

From up on the balcony of his room, Professor Xavier smiled as he watched the two enter the mansion. It was good that Warren had called ahead. It gave the professor time to disable the mansion's defense system to allow the boy safe entrance. He began wheeling himself back inside to turn it back on. And to greet the Angel he'd heard so much about from both Scott and Rogue.

Warren thought the X-Mansion was beautiful. It wasn't as big as his but it looked much more cozy, more lived in. It was still festively decorated for Christmas. His was bigger and flashier. His parents did always want to flaunt just how much money they had. Warren was beginning to like this one a lot better. They passed a hall with many pictures of the students that went to the school. They all looked so happy. They were mutants like him and had found a place where they could be safe.

He let Rogue lead him to their well-stocked kitchen. He sat down at the table, leaned his suitcase against it and took off his mask and wet jacket. Rogue marveled at his handsome face as he smoothed his golden hair back. She'd never seen anyone like him. Scott was cute and all, but Warren was just so godlike. She began heating the water for the hot chocolate when the Professor wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"Ah Warren Worthington III I presume?" The Professor asked, smiling warmly and holding out his hand.

Warren shook it and smiled back. "So you're the famous Professor Xavier that Scott talked so highly of. Thank you for having me."

"Oh it's no trouble at all. Make yourself at home and I'm sure in the morning Rogue will show you around." Professor Xavier told him.

"Oh ah sure will Professor." Rogue readily agreed.

"I'd like that." Warren replied.

The Professor nodded and began wheeling himself away. "Well, it's time I should be getting to bed. Since it's vacation and your inside, there's no curfew, though I would recommend not going to bed too late. There's still a fire in the parlor if you two wish to warm up by it."

Rogue blushed slightly and turned away. Warren nodded and shook hands with the Professor again before he wheeled himself back up to his room. Rogue smiled, handing Warren a mug of hot chocolate. She picked up her own mug and led him to the parlor.

"This is a very nice place." Warren commented as they both settled down on the sofa.

"Yah, ah like it. But ahm sure you're used ta a lot nicer." Rogue answered.

"Nothings better than spending the holidays actually with someone and not alone." Warren sighed.

Rogue couldn't have agreed with him more. "Your folks not back yet?" She asked.

Warren shook his head. "No, they probably won't be back till after the holidays. What about your parents? How come your not with them?"

Rogue turned away, a hurt expression crossing her face. Warren was instantly sorry he had pried and placed his arm around Rogue.

Rogue shook it off and glared into the fire. "Don't touch me Warren! Ya'll just get hurt! That's what happened! This guy back in Mississippi, Cody, he touched me and ah put him in the hospital for a week! Ah stole his life energy, his memories. Ah can still feel him, inside me. My daddy got angrier than a sidewinder and threw me out, said he hated me. Called me a mutant freak."

"I'm sorry Rogue, I shouldn't have even asked." Warren said softly. He cautiously reached out his gloved hand and took hers. "I promise I'll be careful." He whispered. When she didn't pull it away, he kept talking. "There's no need to be ashamed of what you are Rogue. I'm sorry that your father couldn't see how special you are." He began stroking her fingers softly.

Rogue wiped her eyes and looked at him. "But ah can't eva get close ta anyone Warren, ah feel like ah'll neva be normal." She admitted, emotion lacing her voice.

Warren took her chin in his gloved hand and made her look him in the eyes. "I don't know why someone with your beauty and bravery would ever want to be anything else. It's clear that you were born to stand out from the rest of the crowd. To be noticed and admired for your talents."

Rogue blushed profusely and smiled, despite herself. "Warren ah…thank yah." She answered, looking into his startling blue eyes.

Warren, without even thinking, wrapped his wing around her. Since his feathers are not actual skin he could touch her with them. It felt so warm and inviting to Rogue. She had been starving for contact and ended up brushing the soft tickly feathers against her face. Her eyes, those beautiful soft green eyes. He could get lost in them if he wasn't careful. "Oh I almost forgot." Warren said, fishing into his pockets and producing a small box. "I know it's a bit late but I got you a little something for Christmas Rogue."

Rogue's eyes lit up as she took the box. "Warren that's so thoughtful but ahv got nothing for you." She said as she opened it. "A gold locket? That's so nice!" She ended up throwing her arms around Warren's waist and leaning her head against his chest.

Warren smiled and held her. He was glad she wasn't sad anymore. "I hoped you would like it." He told her.

"Ah do Warren, thank yah." Rogue answered and yawned. She remembered how tired she was and it was so comfortable, nestled against Warren. She hadn't felt that comfortable with anyone in a long while. "Hey Warren." Rogue yawned again.

"Hmmm?" He asked, yawning himself. "What is it Rogue?"

"Ahm glad ah get to see yah again so soon." She murmured, nodding off.

"It's good to see you again as well Rogue." Warren agreed. He folded his wings to blanket both of them in their soft warmth. "Goodnight." He whispered, closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him on the soft comfortable couch near the fire. He made sure to lean his head against the couch and not near hers. Warren was well aware of the dangers of sleeping near Rogue but was willing to take them. She needed to be close to someone and it shocked him to realize that he needed the same thing. Warren fell asleep almost as fast as Rogue. It had been more of a workout to get there than he had let on, but it had all been worth it.

Meanwhile, outside in the freezing cold, one lone figure stood outside the gates to the Xavier mansion. He was wrapped in a thick black furry coat with a fur-lined hood. His long white hair had escaped the hood and was blowing freely in the wind. Magneto had been making one of his frequent visits to keep tabs on the mansion when he happened to look up and watch Warren land. He watched Rogue and Warren and knew that the two must have had a thing for each other; with the awkward way they were acting.

Magneto frowned, and felt along the hood. His helmet was still in place, even with the hood. Magneto didn't want his old friend Charles Xavier to know he was there. He had watched silently and unnoticed as Rogue and Warren had entered the mansion. Magneto knew he wanted both of them to be in his brotherhood. They would make powerful new additions and he would do anything necessary to get them. He knew it wouldn't be easy, especially after the fight the two had given him only a few days ago. Still, Magneto was used to getting his way and would have help this time.

Magneto shivered and knew it was time to find some shelter. Before he left he uttered one single sentence. "Capture the Rogue and the Angel will follow." And with that, he began flying away into the night.

Well readers, wha'd you think? I hope I got both of them in character and it wasn't too short. Stay tuned for Chapter two!


	2. Angel Eyes

Logan grunted as he made his way down the stairs. There was an unfamiliar scent wafting through the mansion and he wanted to find out what it was. And if it were an unwelcome intruder, well, he'd learn never to come back to the mansion ever again. Logan followed his nose till it led him into the living room. Logan raised an eyebrow at the sight that awaited him. Rogue was sprawled over the couch in the arms of what looked like…an angel? The blond boys wings were folded over them both in a sort of blanket. "So Rogue's bringing home angels now?" Wolverine said out loud to himself. He shook his head and walked toward the kitchen. "Chuck must have forgotten to send the memo." He looked back over his shoulder as the sleeping pair began to stir. "Never seen Rogue that peaceful before." He mused to himself. Then he went to make himself coffee.

Usually Rogue tossed and turned in her sleep, her head a turmoil of nightmares. But with Warren's wings wrapped protectively around her, she slept peacefully. In fact, she was having a strange dream.

_She was with her parents, dressed in a fine suit watching as the rich and powerful mingled at a gala event. She was rather bored but she wanted to make her parents happy so she put on a happy face and itched her back absentmindedly where she had her wings folded back tight. Wait a minute, wings? Her parents rich and powerful? That wasn't right…_

Rogue jerked upright and woke up in an instant, panting and looking over at Warren. It seemed that his chin had accidentally brushed that middle part in her hair where her skin was exposed. She had been seeing his memories in her dreams. Rogue looked over at Warren, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

Warren moaned slightly, yawned then stretched, showing his impressive full wingspan. He grinned sheepishly and looked over at Rogue, scratching his chin slightly. "Well Rogue, you give quite a wakeup call. Did we end up sleeping here the whole night?"

"Ahm sorry Warren, ah didn't mean ta." Rogue began then stopped as Warren began shaking his head.

"It's really no problem Rogue, though I see you haven't sprouted wings yet." He chuckled. "But even without them, you still look heavenly to me."

She blushed in spite of herself. She loved his laugh, so warm and sincere. And he wasn't even making a big deal out of their accidental contact. "So yah hungry?" She asked. "Cause ah make a mean stack a pancakes."

"Yeah Rogue sounds great." Warren replied, getting up and following her to the kitchen. He loved how she offered to cook for him. It was nice and thoughtful. Plus, he was starving and his stomach rumbled in agreement.

Logan looked up from the paper he was reading and glared at the two. "So bub, you a new recruit or what?" He asked in his gruff voice.

"Logan this is Warren." Rogue answered glaring right back at Logan. "He's visitin for the rest ah vacation." Rogue looked over at Warren and gestured to Logan. "Warren this is Logan, he ah…teaches us."

Warren held out his hand but got the distinct impression that Logan didn't trust him. His suspicions deepened when Logan took his hand and almost crushed it in an extremely strong grip. "That's Wolverine to you angel boy." He said gruffly and resumed reading the paper. "Next time skunkhead, show him to a room."

Rogue growled herself but said nothing. She normally would have fought and argued but she didn't want to get into a fight with Logan right in front of Warren. So instead she changed the subject. "Hey Logan, ahm makin pancakes want any?"

The prospect of food without the effort of cooking it himself seemed to put Logan in a better mood. "Put me down for the lumberjack special Rogue." Rogue blinked in surprise as she stared at him. The lumberjack special involved making so many pancakes that it would take at least an hour to cook up. Logan took a sip of his coffee and gave Rogue a sly smirk. "Better get cooking Rogue. When Hank gets up, he'll probably want two."

Rogue growled and made it a point to give Warren his pancakes first. "Thank you Rogue these are very good." Warren said after eating halfway through his stack.

Rogue blushed and continued frying several pancakes, putting them on a plate in the center of the table. Logan absentmindedly skewered one of them with his adamantium claw and put it on his plate. He looked up from his paper as he heard a gasp of surprise from Warren. "Something wrong bub?" He asked gruffly.

Warren shook his head and turned his attention to Rogue. He smiled dreamily as he watched her cook. She was humming a song and seemed to be in a cheerful mood, despite her unexpected pancake-cooking situation. Warren was a bit disappointed that he would have to wait to get some time alone with her, but he knew he would wait. It would be worth it to be with her. Warren sighed softly and watched as her body movements hypnotized him. Her every curve stood out and her hair moved seductively as she danced lightly to the tune in her head.

"Keep your eyes on something else bub." Wolverine whispered, handing Warren half of the paper.

Warren was a bit embarrassed at having been caught. As he looked over the paper he wondered what Wolverine's deal was. He supposed it hadn't looked good, seeing them on the couch like that. But he did think Wolverine was being a bit too protective. But then again, Logan didn't know that he would never hurt Rogue or take advantage of her in any way, even if he'd been able to touch her. "I think you've got the wrong idea about me _Wolverin_e." Warren said a bit annoyed. The two began glaring at each other over their respective papers.

Rogue, who had heard the whole thing, despite them trying to whisper behind her back, wanted to hit Logan on the back of the head with the frying pan. With all the other good-looking girls who resided at the mansion, Jean and Kitty, each with their respective admirers had guys galore craving their attention. No guy ever gave Rogue a second glance, let alone one as handsome and charming as Warren. She thought Logan would have been happy for her and resented him for the way he was treating Warren.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Scott and Jean. The pair walked into the kitchen, hand in hand, chatting casually. "Angel! What are you doing here?" Rogue turned around and wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead. She saw that Scott and Warren were shaking hands warmly and that Jean was smiling brightly and staring at Warren, hands on her hips in a seductive pose. She twirled her long red hair around and laughed. Rogue gripped the spatula in her hands so tightly it made her palm red. Jean already had Scott; did she have to make Warren want her too?

She was barely listening as Scott introduced Jean and heard Warren explain why he was there.

"Oh Warren we should show you around the institute!" Jean exclaimed excitedly, grabbing the winged one's arm and pulling him up.

"Yeah your going to love it here the place is beautiful." Scott agreed, grabbing Warren's coat for him.

"Well, Rogue was going to…" Warren started to say before he was cut off.

"Oh she's busy but we'll be happy to do it." Jean said as she and Scott ushered Warren out of the kitchen.

"Be sure to show him where to find a place to sleep." Logan grunted. Jean used her telekinesis to lift up Warrens suitcase as she nodded to Logan.

Warren took one more backward glance at Rogue who looked back at him with a dismal expression on her face. She gave him a forced smile and waited till she thought they were all out of earshot. Then she gave a frustrated grunt and slammed the spatula down on the counter.

"Easy Rogue." Logan told her, not even looking up from his paper. "Just because laser lad and red took your angel for a walk is no reason for you to stop cookin."

Rogue turned around and glared at Logan angrily. "Why would he wanna stick around here, ya'll were givin him such a warm welcome Logan!"

"Don't talk like that to me skunkhead! What's going on with you and that guy anyway?" Logan growled to her.

Rogue turned off the stove and threw the mixing bowl in the sink with a loud thud. "Nothin Logan, nothin at all." She stormed out of the kitchen and went up to her room.

Meanwhile, at the brotherhood boarding house, the brotherhood boys weren't having such a great breakfast themselves. Lance was rummaging through the cupboards, cursing under his breath. "Blob!" He called out angrily.

"Yeah what?" Blob called out from their living room. He was on the couch watching the morning cartoons with a huge plastic mixing bowl full of cereal on his lap. The empty cereal box had been discarded on the floor next to him.

"Did you eat all the cereal AGAIN?" Lance shouted, angrily stomping into the room.

"What's it to you?" Blob shouted back. "I was hungry!"

"Yeah, well what are the rest of us supposed to eat then?" Lance was getting so angry that the floor began to shake.

"I don't know go out and buy some more then!" Blob retorted.

"With what money! I don't have any what about you?"

"Don't look at me!"

Toad and Quicksilver poked their heads down the stairs.

"You guys mind keeping it down?" Quicksilver asked annoyed.

"Yeah, what's a toad gotta do to get some sleep around here?" Toad yawned and whined. And I don't wanna know what'll happen if Boom Boom…"

A ball of energy rolling down the stairs cut him off. It stopped in the middle of the room and exploded, sending the bowl of cereal all over Blob's face and all over the couch.

"You guys better have a good excuse for ruining my beauty sleep!" Boom Boom said, angrily pushing her way past Quicksilver and Toad. The houses filled with loud angry voices but were quickly silenced when the door flew off its hinges.

All eyes turned to the figure that floated in the room. Dressed in red and black armor with a pointed red helmet and purple flowing cape, Magneto was a sight to inspire fear.

"Oh hey it's the boss…Hey boss, what a, brings you to our humble abode?" Toad stammered nervously.

Magneto shot him a disapproving look but said nothing. He glared at each of the members of the brotherhood in turn and shook his head in disgust. "You are all pathetic!" He finally said. "Instead of fighting each other you should be working together to defeat the X-Men."

"But boss they're too strong, every time we try they outnumber us." Lance protested.

"Show respect while I'm talking and hold your tongue!" Magneto shouted, turning to Lance. "Did you ever stop to think that almost all the X-Men are away from the mansion right now? And that it would be an ideal time to strike?"

The brotherhood members all stared blankly at each other. It hadn't even occurred to them and Magneto knew it. "However dear boy, your right. That is why I am giving you all a chance to redeem yourselves. I have a plan to obtain more allies for you to make the brotherhood stronger."

"Now your talking boss then we'll really pound those guys!" Blob agreed enthusiastically. "Who'd you get?"

"I haven't gotten anyone yet." Magneto growled. "I want you all to obtain for me Rogue."

"Rogue? But didn't we try that already? She's one of them she'll never join us." Quicksilver pointed out.

"That my dear boy will change with the help of an old friend." Magneto told him.

"Yeah but boss, how're we gonna get her here? She'll just steal our powers and kick all our butts." Toad complained. They all nodded, it had happened too many times before.

Magneto raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me that all of you cannot take on this one single girl?" They all looked away as if ashamed and Magneto pulled something out from under his cape and let it fall to the floor. Quicksilver used his super speed to rush down the stairs and pick the thing up before anyone else could even try. It was a bracelet, similar to a handcuff. However, it looked a lot more hi tech and had two buttons, one red and one green.

"What's the deal with this thing?" Toad asked, looking at it as Quicksilver held it up.

"Why don't you try it on and find out?" Magneto told Toad, gesturing at the bracelet.

Toad looked warily from the bracelet to Magneto but ended up putting on the bracelet anyway despite his fears. Immediately after it was on his wrist, the green light flickered on.

"Now try using your powers." Magneto said, watching the young boy closely.

Toad tried jumping really high and ended up falling on his face. "Hey what gives?" He tried shooting his tongue out but found it had become normal size."

"Whoa…" Echoed the entire brotherhood.

"Yeah yeah yeah that's very impressive now how do I take this thing off?" Toad said, anxiously trying to pull the bracelet off. Immediately, the red light began flickering and Toad fell over backwards, writhing and jerking as electricity shot up his arm.

"I would stop struggling if I were you." Magneto said coldly, obviously uncaring as to whether or not Toad suffered. "The more you do the higher the voltage becomes."

Toad immediately grew very still. One, because he was seriously hurting from all the electricity and two because he didn't want anymore!

"You know, that's really _useful_ and everything, but how do you get that off?" Boom Boom asked angrily, taking a few steps closer to Magneto.

Magneto turned to Boom Boom as if noticing her for the first time. He looked her over and smiled at her defiant face and eyes. With a wave of his hand, he manipulated the magnetic field around her and slammed her into the far wall.

It knocked the wind and the fight out of Boom Boom and made all the other members of the Brotherhood wince.

"You have a lot of spunk, but you are no replacement for Mystique. She was powerful but knew her place. Learn yours and quickly, for you are part of this plan as well Tabitha. Use this mutant control cuff on the Rogue."

Boom Boom looked angrier than ever and she was twiddling her fingers as if contemplating fighting Magneto using her energy balls, but Quicksilver rushed over to her and helped her up. "Don't do this Boom Boom, he'll do worse to you." He whispered giving her a pleading look. "You can't fight him." He didn't want anything to happen to her, he liked her spunk and flirting nature. Plus, he thought she was kinda cute.

Boom Boom shot a dirty look to Quicksilver but her eyes softened as she saw the look he gave her. "Alright speedo, but you owe me a free dinner for this one." She growled at him.

Quicksilver patted the thick wallet in his jean pocket. "Sure thing, I got extra cash."

Lance shot a murderous look at Quicksilver. Hadn't it been only five minutes earlier that they were fighting over money and he had extra cash to spend on Boom Boom? Quicksilver didn't seem to notice, especially since Magneto reached behind his cape yet again and produced a small gold key.

"This is the only way to take it off and I shall hold it." Magneto said, taking the key and unlocking the bracelet. "When it is time, I shall need you to bring the Rogue here and to detain the angel when he follows. I shall want them both with minimal damage done." Magneto finished, put the key away and began walking toward the doorway.

"Wait, what angel?" Lance questioned Magneto.  
"I think I remember seeing something like that on the news, there's this angel guy that saves people." Blob said scratching his head in thought.

All the brotherhood and even Magneto turned to him. "_You_ watch the news?" Quicksilver smirked.

Blob looked a little offended. "There's was nothing else on was all!"

Magneto raised an eyebrow and headed for the doorway again.

"I have to track down that old friend I mentioned earlier, be ready to move when I contact you again. I expect you to have worked together and formed a plan that works this time. I shall be very displeased if you fail me again." And with that, Magneto floated out the doorway and used his powers to put the door that he had knocked off its hinges, back into place.

All the members of the brotherhood looked at each other with worried expressions. They never really came up with plans. They just kind of winged it. Finally, Boom Boom broke the silence. "So what's up with this Angel guy? Sounds cute to me."

Toad groaned and managed to sit up. "I think I'm gonna need an angel in a minute. Or at least a doctor is there one in the house?"

"Toad we don't even have cable." Lance pointed out.

"Feeling dizzy…" Toad squealed before falling back down again.

Boom Boom smirked and looked over at Quicksilver. "Relax guys, he said he'd call us. We have plenty of time to worry about that later. Besides, I'm hungry and cutie over there owes me a free meal."

Quicksilver grinned sheepishly as Boom Boom grabbed him by the arm and began leading him out of the house.

The rest of the brotherhood watched with a stunned silence. Except for Toad who was unconscious on the floor.

Rogue was moping on her bed, looking through magazines and listening to rock music. She had changed into her normal black tank top and matching miniskirt with black tights and boots, with the thin green silk like material covering her dangerous skin. She wasn't really paying attention to any of it. She twirled the chain of the locket Warren had given her around her fingers. It was real gold and shaped like a heart with a place for a picture inside. Rogue realized that she really didn't have anyone she thought close enough to keep near her heart in the locket. She smiled and thought how cute Warren would look there, or even Scott. Rogue wondered what Jean and Scott had been talking to Warren about. Had they talked about her? Was Jean still flirting with both of them?

Rogue punched her pillow in agitation. What was Jean playing at? She already had Scott wrapped around her little finger, why did she have to do that to Warren too? Rogue looked at her gloved hands and sighed. There was no comparing her to Jean. Jean was smart, gorgeous, and popular and she had the one thing Rogue always envied of normal people. She could touch. She could kiss and be held and Rogue hated her for it. Hated the fact that Jean could have a normal relationship. Hated the fact that she was with Warren when she wanted to be the one to show him around. She hated herself for letting them walk all over her.

Rogue was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the knocking on her window at first. Then it hit her. Her room was on the third floor, there were only a handful of people she knew that could have been able to get up there and she hoped it was…

"Warren!" She cried excitedly throwing aside the curtains. His handsome face smiled at her as he waved and hovered outside her window. She opened the window and ushered him inside.

Rogue laughed as he shivered and shook his wings off, sending water flying around the room. "So how'd the tour go?" She asked, flicking the water off with her hands.

"Oh sorry about that Rogue." Warren grinned sheepishly. "Your friends sort of stole me for a while, I didn't mean to ditch you. I would rather have seen everything with you showing me instead of watching on the sidelines as those two tease each other."

Rogue felt a surge of hope flowing through her. He really hadn't been interested in Jean at all. And he had wanted to be with her!

"Still, it is a beautiful day outside. You really shouldn't be cooped up in here." Warren pointed out. "Why don't you come outside and go sledding with me. Scott pointed out a perfect hill for it."

Rogue blushed and turned away. "I'm not really an outside person Warren." Rogue answered.

"Come on Rogue, It'll be fun." Warren wheedled, walking up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll even pull you in the sled and everything."

"Ah don't know…" Rogue started to say, until Warren decided she needed further convincing. He wrapped his wings around the front of her, pinning her against him so she couldn't move. Then he began fiendishly tickling her stomach through the thin green material that covered her. She immediately began squirming and squealing with delight. She didn't realize just how ticklish she was because no one had ever tried. The more she tried to squirm out of his grasp, the more the feathers helped in tickling her more.

"Come on Rogue." Warren teased, loving the feeling of her squirming against him and her sweet laughter ringing in his ears. "I won't stop till you goooo…"

Rogue's face was turning red and she grinned from ear to ear as she whirled around and prepared to get him back when her face fell. She looked down at her hands and realized she wasn't wearing her gloves.

"Sorry Warren ah almost forgot." Rogue started to say as she reached for her gloves and put them on.

"It's ok Rogue." Warren added hastily. Then he thought of an idea that he knew he would probably end up regretting but it would make her happy again and was therefore worth every second of it. He lifted up his arms and grinned impishly. "Free shot."

Rogue looked at him, grinning mischievously. "For real?"

Warren nodded and closed his eyes, bracing himself. "Go for the ribs, those are the worst." He whispered, winking at her.

Rogue couldn't resist this opportunity. She ended up tackling Warren onto her bed and straddling him, going to town tickling his ribs. Warren had been telling the truth he was VERY ticklish on his ribs and Rogue wasted no time or mercy. Soon they were both laughing loudly and white feathers covered her bed. Soon, both Rogue and Warren were lying side-by-side gasping and still laughing. Rogue cursed herself for blushing so much, so uncharacteristic of herself. She playfully curse Warren in her head for making her do it much more than normal. "All right Warren, yah win. I'll get mah coat and go sleddin with yah." Rogue agreed and made to get up but Warren pulled her down again.

They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Rogue leaned closer and closer, not even aware of what she was doing. Warren was too; he had wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed as he began massaging her back.

Warren loved the feeling of her slender feminine body pressed against his chest. Loved the way her arms fit so neatly around his waist. He felt his heart stir and beat so much faster than normal. Warren was at loss for words and was content to just hold her close.

Rogue, unbeknownst to Warren, was crying. She gripped him tightly and didn't want him to let go. She didn't want this dream to end. She supposed that's what it was. It was just a dream. That anyone, especially him, could ever take an interest in her was impossible. She hadn't been held in such a long time. Not like that. It was so warm, so, dare she admit it? So loving. Rogue smiled and brushed the tears away from her face and pulled away to look Warren in the face. She placed her hand over his lips and kissed her palm, in effect, kissing him.

Warren was stunned. That act was pretty symbolic and he found himself blushing and grinning at her. He made a head motion for the window. "Come on Rogue, before it gets late and we get in trouble for being alone in your room together."

Rogue nodded in agreement and got out her coat from the closet. She headed for the door until Warren put a hand on her shoulder. He took her gloved hand in his. "Let me fly us down."

Before Rogue could answer, he had scooped her up in his arms and she wrapped her hands around his neck. It looked like a real hero pose. Rogue giggled as the two looked at themselves in the mirror. "Ready?" Warren asked, smiling warmly at her.

"Ah think so." Rogue replied nervously. She'd only flown with Warren that one time and it hadn't been for very long. But she was willing to trust him. It was amazing how Rogue trusted Warren so much more easier than she trusted even her own teammates that she had know for much longer.

"Then hold on tight." Warren told her. And with that he spread his beautiful wings to their full length, opened the window and leapt into the sky with Rogue safely in his strong arms.

End of chapter two. Hey guys, thanks for all the good reviews, it really inspired me to write the next chapter really quick. I'm working on chapter three and hope to get it up soon as well. Hope you enjoyed chapter two and hope I didn't leave u in too much suspense hehehe

Icarian Angel Wings.


	3. Snow and Secret Plots

Warren circled high above the X-Mansion, holding Rogue tightly in his arms. The wind blew his blonde hair back as his wings pumped powerfully. He smiled at the beauty all around him and particularly, in his grip. Flying meant everything to him. The sky was his domain and he was its King. He looked down at Rogue who nervously clung to him.

"Warren…ah never saw the mansion like this before." Rogue gasped. It was true. The only time she had ever seen the X-mansion up high was in the jet and it faded away too quickly for her to appreciate it. "It's so beautiful."

"Yes, the view is quite beautiful." Warren answered, grinning even wider at her.

Rogue grinned sheepishly and playfully smacked his arm. "Just make sure we don't crash." She felt the adrenaline rush throughout her body and grinned as she felt the kiss of the wind upon her face. Rogue would have enjoyed a kiss from Warren much more, but she was content for now. She pointed to a shed near the mansion where a lot of the outdoor sports equipment was stored. Warren nodded and swooped downward. With a few more powerful wing beats, Warren landed softly a few feet away from the shed.

Rogue was surprised at how smooth the landing had been. "Wow Warren, ah think yah must be an angel. Yah fly like one."

Warren folded his wings behind his back and grinned. "You just didn't see me when I first tried. Don't think that tree will ever be the same again."

Rogue laughed as she went inside the shed and brought out a sled. It was big enough for two but not that big. "Now what was that yah said about pullin me?" She grinned.

"Lie down on your stomach and hold on to the edges." Warren instructed. He stood in front of the sled and began fashioning the pull rope around his ankles. "And Rogue, remember how I told you to hold on tight while we were flying?"

"Yah." Rogue answered, getting herself in the position Warren told her to.

"Well, hold on even tighter now. Because I'll have absolutely no control over where the sled leans." Warren chuckled, began beating his wings.

Rogue didn't like the way that sounded. "Maybe this isn't such a good…" Rogue didn't have time to finish before Warren took off, pulling the sled behind him. "Whoooooa!" Rogue cried as she gripped the sled for her life. It depended on which way she leaned, to the left, and to the right as Warren flew on ahead, pulling the sled at breakneck speed. Rogue didn't even want to think about the word breakneck right about now.

Scott and Jean, who had gone inside happened to glance outside the window and watch as Angel and Rogue made their way into the woods. "Wow, that looks like a neat idea." Jean commented as she stirred her hot chocolate.

"Looks like a dangerous idea." Scott replied, staring in concern out the window. "What's his deal with Rogue anyway."

"I think he likes her Scott." Jean answered. "I kind of sensed that he had some affection for her."

"Affection for Rogue? What is he nuts?" Cyclops scoffed. "I mean come on. One little touch and your knocked out cold. Not to mention ever getting on her bad side."

"Yeah, that girl can hold a serious grudge." Jean agreed. "I think they'll both end up getting hurt if this continues."

"I'll talk to him when they get back." Scott replied. "I'll see if I can straighten things out before they get out of hand."

"Yeah and I'll talk to Rogue Scott. Can you imagine what would happen if they kissed. I don't think Warren has any idea of how dangerous it is to be around her. A tragedy might happen. Did you hear what Logan said? They slept on the couch together. What if Rogue had killed him?"

"That could have definitely happened, they should have been more responsible." Scott answered. Scott sighed as Jean wrapped her arms around his waist. He was the voice of reason in this crazy mansion they called home. Scott had always taken on the responsibility of keeping the others in line and knew this issue wouldn't be resolved easily.

Rogue felt a surge of relief as Warren slowed down in front of an enormous hill. Going through the forest hadn't exactly been a picnic. It had been exhilarating but Rogue had had enough for one day. Well, at least the view was good. She had spent almost the entire time holding on for dear life…and checking out Warren's nice…firm…ss.

"Ah what a good work out." Warren sighed satisfied. He began untying the string from around his ankles.

"Ah think ah left my stomach back at that tree yah almost hit." Rogue said, woozily trying to stand up. Rogue spun about, trying to gain her equilibrium back. She lurched forward and Warren caught her in his arms just in time.

"My dear Rogue, I do believe you did that on purpose." Warren chuckled as he held her.

"And what if ah did?" Rogue teased.

"I'm not complaining one bit." Warren smiled at her. He looked into her face and noticed too late the mischievous look in her eyes.

Rogue had a snowball hidden behind her back and she had smooshed it all over the top of Warren's head. "Gotcha!" She squealed and began running.

Warren smoothed the snow out of his hair, bent down, grabbed some snow of his own, made a snowball and hit her right in the back. "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you after that trick!"

"Ah won't don't worry!" Rogue replied, throwing another one that hit him square in the chest.

Warren ducked behind a tree and Rogue did the same. They threw snowballs at each other, dodging and hiding until Warren flew into the air and swooped down upon Rogue, tackling her to the ground. The two wrestled playfully until Warren had Rogue pinned underneath him.

"No fair." Rogue said laughing and half-heartedly struggling.

"Tell me if you object." Warren answered, brushing strands of white hair out of her face.

"Ah don't…" Rogue replied as Warren closed his eyes and leaned closer to her. Rogue shuddered and closed her eyes too, lost in the moment. Every feeling she had in her body and mind wanted to kiss Warren. But something inside her screamed a warning. She remembered the night she had touched Cody, how he reeled in pain and the look on his face. She would never forget that look; it was one of torture and agony. She broke out of the trance and turned her head so that Warren kissed her hair instead of her lips. "Please don't do this Warren. Ah don't want ta hurt you." Rogue pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

Warren snapped out of his own trance and stared deeply in her eyes. She looked so sad, so tormented.

"Rogue, if you don't want this…" Warren said, fear filling his heart. She seemed like she felt the same way about him that he felt about her. Was he wrong?

"It's not that ah don't want ta Warren, ah just don't want ta hurt yah." Rogue said as Warren helped her up. "Ah don't want yah ta kiss me Warren. Ah couldn't handle it if ah…"

Warren took her by the shoulders and made her look him in the face. "Rogue, I know what your powers can do, but would you if you didn't have them?"

"God there are so many thing's ahd do if ah didn't havem." Rogue said dreamily as she sat with Warren.

Warren raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"But kissen yah would be the first thing Warren." Rogue smiled. "No one's eva made me feel like yah do. No one's eva tried. Yah treat me like normal, not like ahm poisen. Ah felt for a long time like no one would ever want me, and ahd always be alone."

"Oh Rogue." Warren whispered, wrapping an arm around her. "I don't know why you always insist on being normal, when it's obvious to me that you were born to stand out. You shine with a radiance that puts the sun to shame. I didn't think I'd ever find someone quite like you. I thought I'd be alone too, or be surrounded by fakes who didn't like me for my money and not for who I am. But then you found me, and like an idiot angel, I fell for you. Relationships are more than just physical touching Rogue. I'm willing to try being with you if you're ready."

"Oh Warren, yah mean it?" Rogue asked, hope filling her eyes as well as tears of joy. She hadn't thought this to be real. She hadn't thought someone like Warren could ever care for someone like her.

Warren nodded. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. Tell me you thought of me as well?"

"Ah did Warren, but ah nevah thought you'd eva come back. Nevah thought yah would feel that way fa me. Ah mean, ah can't touch yah, we can't even kiss."

"Why don't we take things slow?" Warren suggested. "Let me take you out to dinner tonight. I'll show you that I'm serious about us."

"Ahd like that." Rogue answered. She wished more than ever that she could give Warren a kiss that wouldn't hurt, that wouldn't drain his life away. Rogue placed her gloved hand across his lips once again, and kissed the back of her hand. "Thank yah Warren, no one's eva been that kind ta me."

Warren gave her shoulder a tender squeeze. "Well, I'm here for you now." Warren whispered. "Both of us don't need to feel alone anymore."

"Are those two for real?" Boom Boom sighed in disgust, looking through the binoculars. "Tell me again, why we're spying on those two instead of chowing down?"

Quicksilver had carried Boom Boom and ran to the Xavier mansion to see if they could find any clues to form a plan. They had followed Rogue and Angel through the woods and were hiding behind a group of trees, using binoculars to spy on the two. Quicksilver grabbed the binoculars from Boom Boom and looked into them himself. "Because my father wants us to plan and you don't want to mess with him. Especially when he expects something to happen." He watched as Rogue and Angel began sledding together. "Your right though, any more of this mushy stuff and I'm likely to barf."

"There going out tonight right?" Boom Boom pointed out annoyed. "We follow them, I distract that handsome rich hunk, you grab Rogue, and we head out, planning done."

"Do all women just care about money and power?" Quicksilver rolled his eyes. "Or is it just you?"

Boom Boom smirked and shrugged. "I'm just a girl who knows what she wants. And I want some food before we put operation sabotage Rogue's date into action." She smiled as she kissed Quicksilver lightly on the nose."

He blushed, scooped her up in his arms and began super speeding away.

Logan meanwhile, had been thinking about what he had said to Rogue. He felt bad that he'd hurt her feelings and was trying to put his macho maleness aside to go apologize to her. He had been a bit overprotective. Logan was going to tell Rogue that it was up to her to make her own decisions and that he just wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt. Logan made his way to Rogues room and knocked on the door. There was no answer so Logan was just about to walk away when he picked up another scent. It was that scent he had picked up this morning, from that guy Angel. He growled and cursed himself for being so soft as to apologize when she was clearly doing what he warned her not to do. Logan opened the door and went inside her room. Logan snarled in disgust as he discovered the white feathers lying all over her bed. He smelled the bed and realized it didn't smell like sex, it only smelt like they had both gotten hot and bothered. "If he hurts her, I'll tear him a new windpipe." Wolverine snarled to himself as he left the room and closed the door. Logan smirked, remembering that he had said the same thing about that Avalanche kid and hurting Kitty.

Magneto entered the abandoned apartment cautiously. Magneto was in a bad neighborhood and even though he was a powerful mutant, he didn't want any surprises. The apartment building was rundown and rat infested. Magneto frowned as he stepped over debris of all sorts. Broken glass from windows, beer bottles, soiled clothing and rat droppings littered the floor, but Magneto ignored it and proceeded on. His friend had hidden himself very well, but the smell of incense was a big clue to the fact that someone was still living there and trying to make the abandoned apartment livable. It smelled extremely strongly and all Magneto had to do was follow his nose. He came to a locked door where the incense smell was the strongest. Magneto didn't even bother to knock; he just opened the door and entered the small room.

A man who looked a lot like a chimp was sitting at an empty wooden cable spool eating ramen noodles. His long dark untidy hair and tattered clothes fit his surroundings. "Magnus!" He cried out in alarm, knocking over the ramen and splattering it all over the freshly swept floor. There was an old mattress in the corner and candles were burning, making the room very dim. The man stood up and began brushing himself off.

"No need for formalities Mastermind." Magneto told him. Looking for somewhere to sit, Magneto decided to be content with just hovering in the air. "I've come for your assistance."

Mastermind shifted around nervously. "For what?" He asked.

"I need you to alter the memories of the mutant named Rogue." Magneto said, fishing into his pocket and holding out a picture of her.

Mastermind took the picture and studied it carefully. "What exactly do you want me to make her remember?"

"Make her a member of my brotherhood, loyal only to me." Magneto told him. "And I need you to do it today." Magneto looked around the room. "Tell me if you have a more pressing engagement to attend to."

Mastermind shook his head in a cowardly fashion. "No Magnus, I'll do as you ask. But perhaps you'll let me alone after I do this for you?"

Magneto began walking out of the room, followed closely by Mastermind. "My dear old friend, your free to refuse this request at any time." All of a sudden the building began to creak as the metal strained from where it was in the building.

"No no Magnus, I'll do as you ask." Mastermind replied hastily. The creaking noises of the metal instantly stopped. "Just alter the girls memories and then I can leave right?"

"Of course Mastermind." Magneto said grinning as they left the apartment building. "Until the next time I have use for your talents." Mastermind winced in fear but followed closely behind Magneto.

Unbeknownst to the plots of separating them on both good and bad sides, Rogue and Warren were having a wonderful time. After sledding for a while, they decided to head back, as they were both soaked and getting colder. "I could use a cup of your delicious hot chocolate Rogue." Warren smiled and took her hand, hauling the sled behind him with his other hand.

"Brrrr me too." Rogue shivered. Warren tenderly wrapped a wing around her to make her warmer. "Thanks Warren, ah wish ah had wings sometimes."

"You won't need them, I'll be your wings." He answered softly. Then, Warren did a bold and dangerous thing. He pulled Rogue closer and very quickly kissed her cheek.

Rogue blushed from the contact and placed her hand on the part of the cheek where Warren's lips had touched her. The pain was only momentary and Warren was good at hiding pain.

"Yah so sweet Warren." Rogue told him and stopped. "Ah know that hurt. Ah know you knew it was gonna, but yah did it anyway. Thank yah."

"Yeah well, it was worth it." Warren answered and meant it. He pulled her closer and enfolded his wings around her in a gentle hug. "Your worth it." Warren whispered in her ear. Rogue sighed with content and hugged Warren back. No one had ever treated her like this. Like she was normal. Like she was indeed worth the effort.

Warren, who had been seeing stars and had felt a bit weak, regained his composure as they stopped and embraced.

Rogue could feel Warren shaking a bit, and not holding her as strongly as he usually did. She knew it was because of her power, and she felt very guilty about it. Rogue felt a part of Warren's strength add to her own and she took the sled rope from Warren. "Let me pull yah back Warren, it's only fair." She pointed out.

"You don't have to Rogue, it's alright." Warren told her. "We can just walk back, I'm afraid I'm a little tired or I'd just fly us back."

Rogue shrugged. "All right, guess yah won't be able ta enjoy the view like ah did when yah pulled me." She winked and began walking away; swaying her hips in the seductive way she had seen Jean do.

Warren raised an eyebrow. "On second thought, I'll take you up on that sled ride Rogue."

Hey guys, that's it for chapter three, stay tuned for chapter four! Rogue and Angel make such a cute couple (sigh)

Icarian Angel Wings.


	4. Rogue's Ruined Date

Rogue ran quickly, pulling Warren behind her in the sled. He was sitting upright and holding onto the edges. She was amazed at how much strength he had. From only that one kiss she was able to run at full speed all the way back to the mansion. She supposed he needed a lot of strength to be able to fly and carry things and grinned as she thought of how his muscles were so perfect, so big. He could carry her with ease and she felt at home in his arms. Rogue had to stop herself from screaming with excitement. She, Rogue, had a boyfriend! Any thought she had ever had about Scott seemed to be pushed right out of her head. All she could think about was her Angel, Warren.

All Warren could think about was one thing as well. Rogue's cute tight ss. Hey, can't be an angel all the time right? He was so relieved that she agreed to try having a relationship with him. Rogue was so special, he didn't know what he would have done if she hadn't felt the same way. Warren knew it wouldn't be easy. Especially if one long passionate kiss landed him in a coma. If only there were a way to somehow neutralize her powers. Warren shrugged and continued to enjoy the ride, and the exquisite view.

Rogue couldn't have been happier. She was planning out in her head the wonderful night in store for her and Warren. She'd make them both hot chocolate, take a shower, get dressed and they'd go out to eat. Like a normal couple would. Not mutants, just a normal couple. Rogue snapped out of her train of thought when they got close to the X-mansion. Scott was standing outside staring at them, arms crossed against his chest. He didn't look happy at all. Rogue was so surprised that she stopped short and the sled ended up hitting her ankles and sending her flying backwards. Warren, as usual, reacted quickly. He ended up catching her in his arms as she slammed into him, knocking him over backwards.

"Warren, I'd like to speak to you in private if your not busy." Scott requested sternly.

Warren and Rogue both gave each other a look. Scott sounded like he meant business. "Of course Scott, Rogue, if you'll excuse me." Warren replied, helping Rogue up and getting up himself. He gave Rogue a nod and went inside the mansion with Scott Rogue was left outside to put the sled away. She wondered what had made Scott so angry. Was he jealous that she was with Warren? Rogue shook her head. Scott had never wanted her; he'd only had eyes for Jean. As she returned the sled and locked the shed door, Rogue went back inside. She was still bitterly cold and went into the kitchen to put on the hot water for the hot chocolate when she overheard a bit of Warren and Scott's conversation. Rogue pressed herself into the corner of the wall and strained to hear more.

"What did you two think you were doing?" Scott asked sternly.

"What do you mean? Outside having fun like a normal couple?" Warren asked calmly.

"A couple? You two are a couple now! You both are going about this way too fast Warren." Scott said, losing a bit more of his control.

"Scott, I don't think it's any of your business." Warren answered him, still calm but with a hint of anger lacing his voice.

"It is my business when a member of my team has white feathers all over her bed!" Scott shouted, angrily gesturing to Warren's wings. "Or was Wolverine wrong Warren? Was he just lying for no reason when he told me to talk to you about it? If he was then I'll apologize. Tell me I'm wrong Warren."

Warren shook his head. "No Scott, I don't know why Wolverine decided to barge into Rogue's room but if he did, yes, I did leave feathers. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I'll clean them up if you like."

"That's not the point and you know it Warren!" Scott shouted. "What were you two doing in there? You didn't…how could you?"

"First of all, no we didn't Scott. Secondly, no I didn't harm Rogue in any way. We were just having a little bit of fun, like you and Jean." Warren answered, feeling his own anger start to ebb away. What right did Scott have to tell him or Rogue what to do?

"But you're not like Jean and I." Scott pointed out. "We're responsible about each other and we're careful. We can touch Warren. How can you have a safe relationship with Rogue? I'm trying to help you out here. A word of advice, the pain your going to get from her isn't worth it. You two should stop this right now before this gets out of hand."

Now Warren was angry. He stood up and glared at Scott full in the face. "Your treating Rogue like she's some kind of virus to be feared and avoided! She's a living person Scott. And I happen to be in love with her. So although I appreciate the advice, it's up to Rogue whether or not we'll stay together. Because I know that _I'm_ not letting her go without a fight."

Rogue had heard enough. She slammed down the cup she had been holding and it shattered loudly in the sink. Scott and Warren both ran into the kitchen to see Rogue walking away, sobbing loudly. "Rogue!" Scott called out placing a hand on her shoulder. "How much did you overhear?"

Rogue whirled around and glared at him, pushing him into the wall. "Ah heard enough Scott! Is that what yah always thought? That ah wasn't worth it? How could yah Scott? Warren makes me happy and would nevah hurt me! Ah thought it was the same with yah!"

"I didn't mean to make you upset Rogue I just don't want to see either of you hurt over this." Scott answered, stepping away from the wall.

"It's too late fa that now Scott ya'll hurt me real bad!" Rogue screamed through tears of rage. "Do me a favor and leave Warren and me alone! He wants me, powers and all. He likes me for who ah am and is gonna at least try ta be with me, which is more than yah eva did!" She slapped him across the face and ran toward her room!

"Rogue!" Scott called after her but made no move to follow.

Warren ran after her, furious at Scott for hurting her and saying the things he had. But Warren was more concerned now with comforting Rogue. He caught her midway to her room and grabbed her arm. She whirled around and prepared to punch him but stopped her arm inches away from his face as she recognized him. Rogue was hyperventilating, breathing so quickly because she was so upset. She looked at Warren with tears streaming down her face, unable to speak.

"Shhh, I'm here now Rogue." Warren crooned to her softly. He took Rogue into his arms and wrapped his wings around her. "Don't you worry about anything he said Rogue. I'm not going to leave you. Not when we've just found each other. Not when we make each other so happy." He began gently massaging her back and rocking her. Rogue needed to calm down and Warren was doing the best he could.

Rogue slowly began to get her breath back and her chest rose up and down normally. She felt safe and sheltered in Warren's arms. "Warren, ah…" She began to say.

"Why don't you take a break for a bit Rogue? Calm down, take a nap, relax, and I'll come by your room around six and we'll go out, sound good?" Rogue nodded and the two parted ways.

"Nice going bub." Logan sneered as he entered the kitchen. Scott had been sitting at the table, downing his hot coffee like a shot of something much stronger. Scott sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You heard huh?" He asked Logan.

Logan nodded and pointed at his ear. "I think the whole mansion heard yah kid. I heard you from all the way outside. And personally, I think you screwed up big time."

"What do you mean screwed up? You were the one muttering angrily about him in her room Logan."

Logan sat opposite Scott and helped himself to coffee. "Yeah, I was pretty mad about the whole thing. Went outside for a cigar and to blow off some steam. Got me thinking. Rogue's happy when she's with this Angel guy right?"

Scott nodded and brushed his hand over the spot where Rogue had slapped him. It was still red and stung him a bit.

Logan shrugged. "Then I'll be damned if I'm gonna try to take that away from her."

"But what about her power Logan? She could seriously hurt him." Scott protested.

Logan leaned back in the chair, finishing his coffee slowly. "She's old enough now to make her own decisions Cyke, good or not. Your not her father, she's gotta learn on her own. That Angel kid understands what he's getting into. Yah just gotta hope that it ends up alright. And, I'd wait for a while to talk to her again, before she pops yah another time."

"Oh right." Scott chuckled and got up. "Thanks for the advice Logan. Guess, I kinda deserved that huh." He said, gesturing to the red hand mark on his face.

"Big time kid." Logan answered, grabbing another cigar and walking outside.

Rogue took a shower, relaxing and feeling the warm water caress her skin. She had almost forgotten the argument she had earlier with Scott and was looking forward to a wonderful evening. An evening with Warren, just the two of them. No interruptions, no one telling them they shouldn't be together…

She dried off and began picking out a suitable outfit for the evening. Rogue picked out a beautiful dark purple tanktop with stitching up the middle and an elegant black floor length gothic skirt. She brushed her hair and pinned it back with elegant black butterfly clips. Then, Rogue opened a drawer in her dresser and took out a special box. She opened it and slipped on her silk black arm length gloves. She only saved those for a special occasion. Rogue looked in the mirror and smiled as she did her makeup.

Rogue heard a knocking coming from her door and she glanced at the clock on the dresser. It was way too early for it to be Warren. She frowned and hoped it wasn't Scott as she opened the door.

"Rogue you look very stunning." Jean flashed her a bright smile as she entered the room.

"Let me guess, yah here ta tell me not ta go out with Warren right?" Rogue sneered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Not exactly Rogue." Jean said as they both sat on Rogue's bed. Rogue hastily brushed the white feathers onto the floor. Jean ignored them and continued. "Are you sure you're doing the right thing Rogue? I mean are you sure Warren's right for you?"

Rogue nodded without even hesitating a single second. "It's what ah want Jean. Why can't ya'll see that?"

"We care about you Rogue, we just don't want to see you get hurt, or hurt Warren. He does seem like a nice guy."

"Ah appreciate it Jean, but ahd appreciate it even more if ya'll just let me and Warren be." Rogue replied, hugging her knees to her chest. "Warren makes me feel special, ahd like ta think ah deserve that."

Jean thought for a moment and smiled at her friend. "Your right Rogue. If you really like this guy then go for it. You do deserve to have someone special."

Rogue took a double take and stared at Jean. "Yah mean it Jean?" Rogue asked her in disbelief.

Jean nodded. "I wish you both the best of luck. By the way, I have some shoes that would go great with your outfit and you can borrow them if you want." Rogue nodded eagerly and Jean headed back to her room to get a nice pair of black mary jane style shoes with a silver butterfly buckled on the side of each. Jean had thought about it and put herself in Rogue's place. She couldn't think of anything worse than being kept away from Scott. So why would she wish for Rogue to be kept away from Warren? Jean gave Rogue the shoes then went back to her room so that Rogue could wait for Warren alone.

Rogue felt almost queasy with anticipation. This was the first date she had gone on for who knows how long. Would everything go all right? Would she start babbling nonsense out of nervousness? Rogue bit her lip and looked over at the clock. Five minutes to six. She began pacing around the room, making sure she had everything. "Purse, makeup, jacket, ah think that's all ah need." Rogue said to herself. She glanced on her bed and noticed the gold locket that Warren had given her. She quickly fastened it around her neck. The knocking on her door almost gave her a heart attack. She fussed with her hair for one final time before walking over to the door. Rogue took a deep breath and opened it slowly.

Warren stood outside her door smiling that warm angelic smile of his. A dozen long stemmed red roses in his hand as he greeted her.

Rogue gasped and took the flowers. "Warren! Yah shouldn't have ah…they're so beautiful!" She exclaimed, surprised and delighted. The roses were tied together with a long golden ribbon and the stems were enclosed inside a hard plastic water case. Rogue set them on the bed and took a long look at Warren.

Warren was dressed in a really nice dark red sweater with light kaki pants with brown shoes. His golden hair was combed and gelled back. He wore his long trench coat over his wings and stood there stunned by her beauty.

Rogue blushed and again cursed herself for it. He was so hot she couldn't believe it. "Warren, yah look so handsome." She complimented, feeling all the butterflies in her stomach float happily away.

"And you look like a goddess." Warren replied, taking her gloved hand in his and kissing it lightly. Rogue giggled as he held out his arm. She got her coat on quickly and took his arm in hers.

They passed Beast and Professor Xavier playing chess in the living room.

"Ah Rogue, Warren, have a wonderful evening." Professor Xavier greeted them with a warm smile. "And be sure to take good care of her Warren."

Warren had been bracing himself for another lecture and looked at the Professor with puzzlement.

**Have fun but don't stay out too late.** The Professor's voice came inside Warrens head. **It's about time someone gave you two a little encouragement. I don't have to be psychic to know you've had a hard time convincing the others of the right thing.**

Warren nodded and watched as Rogue went over to Beast. "My stars and garters Rogue, you look positively radiant."

"Thank yah Mr. McCoy." Rogue said, shaking Beasts hand. "Be sure to go easy on him tonight." He said with a wink.

"Oh don't worry ah will." Rogue laughed.

"We better hurry Rogue, the limo's waiting." Warren told her.

"Limo? Ya called a limo!" Rogue shouted excitedly, half not believing it till she went over to the window and saw a long white limo parked outside the gate.

"You two kids have fun and stay safe." Beast called out as Rogue grabbed Warrens arm and hurried with him outside. "And I believe my friend that that is check." Beast said, moving his queen across the board.

Professor Xavier took a moment, then moved his only remaining knight across the board as well. "Checkmate." He grinned.

"Wow Warren, this so excitin! Ahv neva been in a real limo before!" Rogue exclaimed, sitting next to Warren and buckling her seatbelt.

"I wanted to make you feel special tonight. So whatever we do tonight is up to you and on me." Warren replied, wrapping his arm around her.

Rogue leaned up against Warren and felt so excited and happy. "Ah feel kinda bad that yah payin a lot of money because ah me."

Warren shook his head and raised an eyebrow. "My family's got a lot of money Rogue, this is like, finding a dollar missing from a wallet. So no worries, if you see anything at all you like, just tell me and its yours."

"Where to Mr. Worthington?" The limo driver asked.

"To Bistro Madeleine on 43rd street in Manhatten." Warren replied.

"That sounds really fancy." Rogue commented dreamily.

"It's a nice French restaurant with really good food." Warren replied. "Went there once with my parents. I hope you like it."

After a bit of a drive they came upon a fairly decent sized restaurant. It was jazz night and it was slightly crowded but Warren had made reservations and no one in New York would turn down the name Worthington. Rogue felt like a glamorous celebrity, stepping out of the limo with Warren, catching the envious eyes of the people inside the restaurant. The waiter led them to their table inside an enclosed room with a beautiful garden inside. The room was cleared for people who wished to dance to the sweet Jazz music filtering in. While they were waiting for their food to arrive Warren asked Rogue if she would like to dance.

"Ah don't know Warren, ah just kinda rock out. Ah don't know how ta dance fancy."

"Don't worry about it Rogue, just follow my lead." Warren said as they both got up and answered the dance floor. A slow soft romantic song was being played in the background. Rogue instinctively placed her arms around Warren's neck as his slid down to her waist. Warren swayed and danced slowly with Rogue following his movements.

"This ain't so bad." Rogue said breathing a sigh of relief.

"No, not bad at all." Warren agreed, pulling her slender frame closer to his. They danced together and Rogue forgot about everything she was worried about. Forgot that she was a mutant, forgot she couldn't touch anyone. All she could think about was Warren. Her angel. Tonight he was all hers.

"Warren ah really enjoy being with yah." Rogue smiled, looking into his kind brown eyes. He stared back into her sparkling green ones.

"I'm glad you're having a good time Rogue. You make me feel so good." He said, pulling her into a hug. He resisted the urge to wrap his wings around her. They spent some more time on the dance floor until their food arrived.

"So have you thought about what you'd like to do as a career Rogue?" Warren asked as they dined.

"Ah hadn't thought about it." Rogue answered truthfully and shrugged. "Maybe own mah own rock club. Thad be cool. What about what yah wanna do Warren?"

"Father wants me to learn the business. That wouldn't be so bad I guess. Which reminds me. Rogue, I'd like for you to meet my parents." Warren answered, taking her gloved hand in his.

"Warren ah don't know…" Rogue began. "What if they don't like me?"

"I'm sure they'll love you." Warren answered. "It would mean a lot to me if you did."

Rogue couldn't say no. He'd done so much for her; the least she could do was do this for him. "Ah will Warren, whenever yah want."

"Good." Warren said happily as he paid for their dinner. They walked out of the restaurant. "Well, where would you like to go?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Rogue's waist.

"Well…there's this really cool club ah go to sometimes." She said grinning. It's called the Black Rose." Then she looked around and saw that they were alone on the street. "Can yah fly us there? Sam Guthrie once showed me a secret way in from the roof.

"We don't have to sneak in I can just…" Warren began before Rogue cut him off.

"Where's the fun in that?" She said and winked.

Against Warren's better judgment, he nodded, took off his coat, handed it to Rogue, spread his wings, scooped up Rogue in his arms and flew into the night sky. In a dark alleyway unknown to anyone, Lance stood drinking a soda. He looked up into the sky and then spoke quietly into a walkie talkie.

"Gotcha, The Black Rose." Boom Boom said over the other line as Quicksilver super speeded her down the street. Quicksilver looked over at her and nodded, zooming down another street.

Meanwhile, a car driving insanely fast with its radio tuned up very loudly screeched to a halt in front of the alley where Lance had been hiding. "Man I was born to drive!" Toad grinned as he beeped the horn.

Lance rolled his eyes and pushed Toad into the passenger seat. "Discreet Toad, does that mean anything to you?"

Toad shrugged and sat back.

Lance rolled his eyes again. "Remind me never to let you drive ever again." They drove off in the directions of the club.

Rogue and Warren had indeed been able to easily sneak into the club. Warren had showed her his world of elegance and glamour. Now it was time to show him her world of rocking out and freedom. The club was big but not too crowded tonight. Strobe lights and loud rock music played inside. Posters of her favorite bands hung on the walls and there was a bar, which every now and then had a dazzling display of fire on top of it. There were wild looking couples on the dance floor as well as some same sex couples. Warren really felt like he didn't fit in but decided to try to have fun anyway.

Rogue immediately felt right at home as she danced wildly and let her hair down. She began singing along with the songs and dancing so incredibly that Warren couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She was so excited that she grabbed Warren by the hands and began spinning with him in a high fast ring around the rosy type of dancing. They both had a rush from it and ended up almost careening into a guy and a girl with a Mohawk. They both were laughing and holding each other. Then, to Warren's relief, a slow song began to play. It was Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you,

Cause I know you can feel me somehow,

You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be,

And I don't want to go home right now."

Rogue tensed at the lyrics as she slow danced with Warren. They seemed to fit her situation perfectly. Rogue knew she would give up anything to be able to touch anyone. Not just anyone. She knew she would give anything to touch Warren. She began singing along with it, almost to Warren himself.

Warren held Rogue by the shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. "Rogue, let me kiss you." He pleaded. He was listening to the song too and found it's meaning as well.

Rogue looked away. "Not in here Warren, ah wouldn't know what ahd do if yah got hurt."

"Just this once, we'll keep it short and sweet." Warren promised. They held each other close and Rogue couldn't deny herself from Warren any longer. She wanted to kiss him, needed to kiss him. They leaned in and both closed their eyes. Warren braced himself for what was to come.

All of a sudden, Rogue was pushed away from him right into the bar! Glass shattered and Rogue cried out in pain and anger as she saw who had pushed her. Boom Boom had pushed her then grabbed Warren and forced a kiss upon him. "You don't want that trash honey, take it from a real woman." She said slyly sliding her free hand from his knee to his thigh.

"YAH SLIMY HUSSY GET YAH RAUNCHY HANDS OFFA HIM!" Rogue screamed as she ran at Boom Boom and tackled her to the ground. She was so mad she didn't know what she was doing except for she was punching Boom Boom repeatedly.

Warren stood stunned as he watched the two girls fight. The entire room was shouting and jeering the two on. Boom Boom held her own until Rogue accidently lurched forward and touched her cheek to cheek for longer than she should have. Boom Boom managed to push Rogue across the room. She shuddered, then fainted as her powers and memories were transferred to Rogue. Rogue slumped backwards and held her head. Then, realization dawned on her face and she looked terrified as she turned to Warren. "Warren it's a trap!" She cried.

Just then, Quicksilver dashed in, grabbed Rogue and ran out. The crowd had moved over to Boom Boom and he hadn't seen her. He had given her five minutes to do what she needed to then he'd grab Rogue. Quicksilver hadn't seen the fight and thought that Boom Boom had gotten out and he hadn't left her behind. Quicksilver ran outside to the waiting car. Lance was near it with the trunk open. Quicksilver dumped Rogue into it and Lance slammed it shut. "For the last time Toad you're not driving home!" Lance said, aggravated as he pushed Toad out of the drivers seat yet again. They ignored Rogue's fists beating on the inside of the trunk and her muffled cries for help as they drove away really fast.

Warren had seen someone zip off with Rogue and knew he had to act quickly. He grabbed the unconscious Boom Boom and ran out of the club with her. By the time he had gotten outside, the car was gone but Quicksilver was there looking around for Boom Boom. Warren recognized him as Rogue's abductor and immediately yelled to him.

"What have you done with Rogue? Where was she taken and who are you?" He said, angrily. He shed his coat and began flying high into the air, to gain the advantage.

"Think I'll be taking that away from you too." Quicksilver said with a smirk as he noticed Boom Boom in Warren's arms. He immediately ran along the side of the building. Warren had just enough time to fly too high for him to reach. Quicksilver swore in agitation and began running back to the meeting place to tell the others that Boom Boom had been compromised. He hated doing it, but knew Warren couldn't keep up with him and figure out where he was going.

It was true, as fast as Warren could fly, he still couldn't keep up with Quicksilver. Warren was so scared for Rogue. He was so mad at himself for not taking better care of her. Warren knew he needed help. So he flew as fast as he could, with Boom Boom held tightly in his arms, still unconscious. He needed the help of the X-men.

End of chapter, see you guys around for the next one. Evil cliffhanger hehehe. FYI the French restaurant was a real place I found online and as a disclaimer, im putting that im in no way connected to it, or the Goo Goo dolls song or themselves. The nightclub name I did make up. Oh well, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	5. Furious Wings

Flying as fast as his wings could carry him, Warren made his way back to the Xavier Institute. He looked down as Boom Boom began stirring in his arms.

"God you're hot." She murmured with a half dazed expression on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Warren ignored her and flew on. It was obvious that she was still dazed and questioning her about Rogue would prove fruitless at this point. He cursed himself for what had happened, and even more so that he hadn't reacted quickly enough to stop it. Where were they taking Rogue, what in God's name were they going to do to her? Warren gritted his teeth and forced those thoughts out of his mind. He would get to Rogue, and he would save her. And he wouldn't be alone.

Panting and sweating, Warren landed on the X-Mansion's front steps and almost dropped Boom Boom out of exhaustion. He began kicking the door with his foot because he couldn't knock. "Hello! Anyone there? I need help!" He yelled, kicking the door even harder. "They've got Rogue!"

The door flew open sending Warren and Boom Boom tumbling down the steps. "Who's got Rogue?" Wolverine snarled and looked down at the two.

"Some guy with white hair, moved too fast…" Warren said in between breaths.

"Pietro…" Wolverine snarled. "Did you see where they went?"

Warren shook his hair and pointed at Boom Boom. "I brought her back because she was part of it, I think we can coax the information out of her." Warren said that last part with an angry look in his eyes. Wolverine couldn't help but grin as he lifted up Boom Boom and put her over his shoulder. The Angel kid was starting to grow on him. Warren followed Wolverine inside.

"Logan what's the matter?" The Professor exclaimed, wheeling himself in from the next room. He took one look at Boom Boom and Warren and realization dawned on his face. "Assemble the X-Men." Professor Xavier said.

Rogue meanwhile was being jolted around inside the trunk of the car. She was panicking and sympathizing with Storm for having claustrophobia. "Ya'll let me outta here right now!" Rogue yelled. The only answer she got was obnoxious laughter. Rogue knew about their plan to take her to Magneto. Rogue didn't know what for, but she knew she didn't want to find out. Then it hit her. She still had Boom Boom's powers from when they touched at the fight!

She focused on making one of the little energy balls she had seen Boom Boom make back when she lived at the X-Mansion. Rogue felt the energy growing in her hands and she slipped it into the lock on the trunk and shifted away backwards. BOOM! The trunk exploded and everything they had inside it blew out. She almost did too but Rogue held on tightly and looked for an opening to make a jump for it. She didn't have to wait long. There was clear opening nearby and although she would definitely be stunned from the fall, at least she had a chance to get away and possibly call for help.

Rogue gulped, took a deep breath and made a jump for it! A long sticky green tendril wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. Toad had reacted swiftly, hanging out the passenger seat window and nabbing her with his tongue. He yanked backwards and Rogue came crashing through the car's back window! The force was enough to knock her out cold as well as cover her with glass and nasty lacerations. Toad winced as he began picking glass shards out of his tongue. "Looks like she ain't goin no where for a while." Toad commented, expecting Lance to beat the heck out of him for damaging the car.

"You're lucky this isn't my jeep creep." Lance growled.

"Hey, where'd you get the new car anyhow?" Toad asked.

Lance shrugged and pressed his foot harder on the gas. "I found a note in our mailbox that said take this and there were car keys and a car out front. I figure it was Magneto or something. Now every cop in town will be after us because of your little stunt."  
Toad shrugged then leaned back in his seat. He looked over at Rogue in the back seat and snickered. "Bet she won't get that slime off for a month." He said looking at the green slime that covered her nice outfit. He didn't mention the blood that began pooling and dripping onto the floor.

"Idiots and imbeciles!" Came a booming voice from above.

"Uh oh…" Toad winced as the car began floating into the air. Both boys looked out the window and saw Magneto flying above them and lifting up the car with his power.

"I gave you orders to be discreet!" Magneto yelled. Toad and Lance didn't have the guts to tell him that a flying car wasn't exactly being discreet. Magneto flew them high above the city, away from any cops. It didn't take too long to get to this old abandoned warehouse where Mastermind and the rest of the Brotherhood were waiting.

Magneto set the car on top of the roof where Sabertooth was keeping watch. Sabertooth sniffed the air and ripped off the car door and took Rogue into his arms. He snarled and said in his gruff voice, "I smell so much blood in the air Magneto, she won't last too long. She'd need a healing factor to…" he didn't get to finish before Magneto motioned to him. "Wait until we are inside and she is restrained." Sabertooth growled and stomped inside, obviously not happy about this latest addition to the plan. Magneto followed after him, shadowed closely by Toad and Lance.

Magneto waved his hand and large metal spikes pinned Rogue to the wall.

"Jeez what took you guys take so long and why is she so beat up like that?" Quicksilver asked, looking at Rogue, now drenched in her own blood. Sabertooth snarled and put his hand on Rogue's face. He winced as his powers and his life force began draining out of him and into Rogue.

Her cuts began to heal and the glass was pushed out of her flesh. Suddenly, her hair grew longer; she grew sharp fangs and her eyes opened suddenly. They were a catlike yellow and they looked angry. Rogue roared like a lion and shredded her clothes free from the nails with her newly grown claws. She glared at everyone until her eyes focused on Toad. He gulped and began jumping away. Rogue snarled and leaped after him, claws outstretched. She would have had him too, had Magneto not used his powers to curl thick iron beams around her arms and legs. She growled and fought and snarled, struggling to be free. Magneto put the mutant control bracelet on her wrist. She immediately looked normal again but still kept her feral attitude, snarling and struggling to be free.

Sabertooth shook his head, regained his composure and looked from Rogue to Magneto. "Just don't ask me to do that again." He snarled.

"Next time give her a much smaller dosage." Magneto answered. He turned to Mastermind. "Now, do it now!"

"But the girl's mind is in shambles as it is from him!" Mastermind protested, motioning at Sabertooth. "Shouldn't we wait until she's calmed down or unconscious again?"

Magneto gave him a dangerous look and Mastermind dared not question him further. Mastermind slowly approached the struggling Rogue and placed his hands near her head. He concentrated, rooting through her jumbled memories. Of the memories she had taken from the others she had come into contact with. He began erasing everything and everyone Rogue knew. Mastermind replaced it with his own fabricated images of her serving Magneto, of being loyal only to Magneto and giving him complete obedience. He left her with the knowledge of how to fight that she had learned from the X-men. As he came across the memories of Warren, he found some resistance in deleting them. Inside her own mind she, the real Rogue, not the Beast that Sabertooth had transferred to her, was resisting him. She was clinging to the hope that Warren, her Angel, would come for her and take her away from this nightmare.

"No child." Mastermind whispered as he overcame her and erased the memories finally. "No one can help you now."

Rogue went limp and passed out.

"When she awakes, she will remember only that she serves you. That she will fight and die for you." Mastermind said at last.

"Perfect" Magneto smiled sinisterly. He bade Mastermind go, his part in the plan was done. He removed the bracelet from Rogue's wrist.

Angel fidgeted in his seat and played with his seatbelt. He was inside the X-jet and it couldn't fly fast enough for him.

"Don't worry Warren, we'll find her." Jean assured him.

"It's not your fault Warren, seems like they had this planned out." Scott said. "We'll find her and beat them like we always do. We're the X-men, we take care of our own."

"I just hope we're not going to be too late." Warren whispered as he turned his attention the window. Despite being reassured, he still blamed himself for not taking better care of Rogue. He looked over at Jean and Scott. They sat next to each other. He had his arm around her. They looked worried but they were still together. Warren didn't want to admit how alone he felt. He stared at the warehouse district they were now flying over. It was a ratty looking slum area and he shuddered to think about Rogue being there. What were they doing to her? Suddenly Warren's expression went from worried to angry. He'd make them regret whatever it was that they'd done. He knew he didn't have super strength, laser eyes or an adamantium skeleton, but he didn't need them. Rogue was in danger and he knew he would save her no matter what. Anger could drive a man to do things he couldn't possibly imagine. Warren knew that he'd do anything for Rogue. And he was very angry indeed.

Rogue slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She was no longer restrained and she was lying on a dirty mattress on the floor. Lance, Blob, and Toad stood guard over her. Rogue narrowed her eyes and looked at the three of them. She walked right up to Lance and punched him right across the face!

"Where's Lord Magneto?!" She screamed, grabbing the color of his shirt and preparing to punch him again!

Blob grabbed her by the arm, wrenching her away from Lance. Rogue quickly whirled around and sent a flying kick to Blob's face as she grabbed at his arm with her free hand. She absorbed enough of Blob's strength to throw him off of her and right at Lance and Toad! Toad knocked Lance down and out of the way. Rogue crashed through the wall and into the next room, right into Magneto's arms.

"Calm yourself my child." Magneto crooned.

Rogue immediately looked up at the master of magnetism and fell to her knees. "Yes my lord, anything for you." She said softly, barely above a whisper.

"There are some people coming. They are our enemies. I need you to fight them alongside our allies." He said, gesturing to Toad, Lance, Blob, and Sabertooth. I need you to capture the Angel."

"Angel…" Rogue repeated.

"Just subdue him, show him that our cause is the right one." Magneto told her.

"You are my master, your wish is my command." Rogue answered, bowing.

"Rise my child and prepare yourself, they're coming very soon." Magneto told her, making sure his helmet was secure. He motioned for the brotherhood to go back up onto the roof. He stayed inside with Rogue, whispering more instructions to her.

"Look there they are!" Cyclops exclaimed. "Take us down Beast!"

"That roof won't support the weight of the Jet, I'll have to let you out, find someplace to land and then join you afterwards." Beast replied pressing a button that opened the hatch.

"Negative." Scott said. "Land the Blackbird and wait for us. Be ready to take off the moment we get back!"

Beast nodded and watched as Jean took Scott's hand and flew down with him to the roof. Wolverine snarled, popped his claws and jumped. Without hesitating, Warren flung himself out of the jet, unfurled his wings and flew into the sky. He circled around, looking for Rogue amongst the villains on the roof, but couldn't see her.   
Wolverine immediately leapt for Sabertooth. "Where is she Creed?" Wolverine snarled as Sabertooth ducked away from his claw swipe.

"Well well well, if it isn't the runt. Miss me?" Sabertooth growled and chuckled as Wolverine took another swipe at him.

"This ain't a game fuzzball where's Rogue?" Wolverine yelled, this time connecting and slicing at Sabertooth's arm. Sabertooth yelled in pain and his rage took over. Their fight had really begun now.

Scott and Lance had begun to exchange blows. Lance was grateful that Kitty was nowhere in sight. "Well Summers, look's like we're finally gonna be able to settle our score." Lance sneered as Cyclops ducked under his punch.

"You want a fight Alvers? You got one!" Cyclops retorted, pressing his visor and blasting Lance backwards into the building.

"Scott, Logan, this isn't about your petty rivalry! We have to find Rogue!" Jean shouted as Quicksilver circled around her as fast as he could. Neither one of the men seemed to hear her. Quicksilver was running so fast that Jean was caught in a whirlwind that was knocking the wind out of her making it hard to breathe.

Blob looked steamed as he charged over to Jean. "You didn't want me back then but how about now!" He screamed, swinging a fist at her.

Quicksilver stopped to dodge out of the way. "Blob! Watch where you're going!" He cried indignantly.

"Oh, sorry Pietro." Blob apologized, scratching his head.

That moment's confusion was all Jean needed. "Thanks Fred." Jean grinned. She noticed that Quicksilver and Blob were standing very close to the edge of the building. All she needed to do was lift the Blob up with her telekinesis and shove him right into Quicksilver! Both of them came tumbling off of the roof. Blob landed in an unconscious heap right on top of Quicksilver. "Well, those two will be out of the fight for a while." Jean commented, wincing at the crushed Quicksilver.

Vicious snarling came from behind her as Wolverine and Sabertooth brawled on. Blood splattered the rooftop and both combatants were ignoring everything else around them. Jean was just about to fly down and start looking for Rogue when a long sticky tongue wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her down. Toad had leapt from rooftop to rooftop and managed to snag her.

"Jean!" Scott cried out, momentarily distracted. That one moment was enough to give Avalanche the advantage. He clocked Scott across the back of the head and left him in a daze.

"Heh, now we finally see who's better." Lance sneered. He took Scott's visor and put it on his head. "Think I'll keep these as a trophy." Lance then went to retrieve his helmet, which Scott had knocked off his head in their fight.

He was just about to pick it up when Warren swooped downwards and slammed his fist into Lance's head. The force of the blow was enough to knock him out for quite a while.

Warren landed and looked around. Scott had shakily gotten to his feet and was walking over to where Jean was struggling. Wolverine and Sabertooth were keeping themselves occupied and there were no other immediate bad guys to fight.

"Time to find Rogue." Warren said, walking toward the door on the roof. He was oblivious to the blood or screams of battle coming from behind him. All that mattered to him was to find Rogue. He folded his wings behind his back, opened the door and stepped into the darkness. The door closed behind him seemingly of its own accord. Warren knew better. He knew who was down there waiting for him.

"Let her go Magneto." Warren said with a warning tone in his voice.

"My dear boy." Magneto said as Warren entered the dark barren room. There were a few metal folding chairs and the piping for the building but other than that it was a dirty empty place. Magneto moved aside to reveal Rogue standing there, battle ready. "Who say's I'm keeping her here against her will."

Rogue moved in front of Magneto and glared at Warren with cold unfeeling eyes. "Join us in serving Lord Magneto Angel." She ordered.

"Rogue…it's me! What has he done to you?" Warren cried outraged. He began walking angrily towards Rogue and Magneto.

"Rogue, teach him what side he should be on." Magneto said, gesturing for her to go forward.

Rogue nodded and tightened her gloves. She began advancing on Warren.

"Don't do this Rogue!" Warren cried, holding out his arms to her. "You don't want to fight me. Magnetos' controlling you somehow. Try to remember!"

"I serve Lord Magneto and so shall you!" Rogue cried, punching Warren in the stomach and kicking him in the shin.

Warren grunted and doubled over in pain. He never lifted a hand to hurt her.

Rogue continued beating on him, hitting him, punching him and snarling in frustration. She kept shouting for him to join Magneto and each time Warren refused. She ended up getting so frustrated she ran and shouted at him. "Why won't you fight back?"

Warren caught her, wrapped his arms and wings around her, pinning her to him. "Because I love you." He told her. "You just need to remember." Warren pressed his lips against hers and kissed her deeply.

Rogue struggled against him but stopped within a few seconds as memories began flooding her mind. Despite the pain, despite the fact that his very life force was being drained from him, Warren held on. He needed her to remember. Wanted her to be the girl she used to be.

Rogue fell to her knees as large black feathery wings sprouted from her back. Warren gasped and fell over backwards. He twitched in pain and was almost at the point of going catatonic.

Rogue's mind was in turmoil. She saw images of her and Warren dancing, him carrying her as they flew and other images from Warren's head. She also saw the first time Magneto came after Warren. That time when she and Cyclops had come to his defense. Her feelings for Warren came flooding back to her and she turned to Magneto and glared at him, taking off her gloves.

"No!" Magneto cried angrily. He wasn't about to see his well laid out plans ruined. He ripped out the support beams from the wall and tried to pin Rogue with it. Rogue used her new wings and Warren's knowledge of how to use them, to flutter out of the way. She leapt at Magneto and in one fluid motion grabbed his face with her right hand. Magneto's memories now flooded into her jumbled mind. How he had commissioned the brotherhood to kidnap her and made Mastermind erase her memories.

She couldn't keep herself from freaking out. So many memories were confusing and tearing into her. The metal in the building began screeching and straining.

Magneto slowly and painstakingly reached behind him and produced the mutant control bracelet. He attached it to Rogue and she immediately went limp and fell to the floor. Her wings were gone. Magneto could feel the building straining and knew that it could collapse at any moment. Rogue had drained him. Despite his power and youthful vigor, Magneto was an old man. He didn't have the strength to keep the building from collapsing. Magneto cursed himself for his plans failure and staggered up the steps, passing by Warren who had begun to stir. "Let us hope you truly are an angel." Magneto murmured as Warren shakily got to his feet and approached the fallen Rogue. Magneto kept walking and opened the door onto the roof.

Warren felt stronger with every step he took. He felt his wounds healing themselves and looked down and realized his cuts were gone! Had he manifested some healing factor like Wolverine and Sabertooth? Warren shook his head. He'd figure that out later, it was time to get Rogue out of there. The building could collapse at any moment. He scooped her up into his arms and made his way to the door. "You're going to be fine Rogue. I'm here now." He whispered to her. She didn't stir.

Meanwhile, as the fight raged on outside, Jean had telekinetically untangled herself from Toad and had landed on the roof. She saw that Cyclops and Wolverine were fighting Sabertooth and that Toad was quickly hopping back from where she had thrown him.

Suddenly, Magneto emerged from inside the building. He was limping and clutching the railing for support. "Sabertooth! We're leaving the building is collapsing!" Magneto cried.

Sabertooth looked over at the old man, assessed the situation and snarled. He leapt aside, grabbed Magneto and jumped off the side of the building and on to a lower roof of an adjacent building. That's when the other brotherhood boys decided it was time to go as well.

"Scott, Logan get off the roof!" Jean cried out, waving her hands and trying to steady the quickly crumbling building. "I don't know how much longer I can hold it steady!"

"What about Angel and Rogue?" Scott shouted.

Warren had just about made it out the door with Rogue in his arms. "Don't worry about us we're coming!" Warren shouted. He began flapping his wings, scattering debris all around him in his attempt to get airborne. "Come on come on!" Warren urged himself. He was still weak from when Rogue had absorbed him and Jean couldn't hold the building much longer. She was already groaning and straining with the effort.

Logan grabbed Scott and then jumped off the roof, slowing down his decent with his claws. "Come on kid get movin!" He growled up to Angel.

Warren let out a fierce yell and jumped into the air. He had barely flown three feet higher when Jean lost control. The building began crumbling and bits and pieces of it began flying everywhere! Warren managed to dodge through the most of it, while Jean used the last of her strength to fly away from the building. Warren smiled and let out a yell for joy. They were going to make it. The mission had been successful and Rogue was safe in his arms again.

She was still out cold in his arms and Warren smiled and whispered to her that she was going to be ok. That moment's distraction was all it took for a flying lead pipe to hit Warren right in the back! Rogue slipped from his grasp as he cried out in pain and began plummeting himself.

Rogue's eyes fluttered open at that scream and looked up at Warren as she was falling. "Warren!" Rogue screamed and reached out her arm to him. Warren knew he only had seconds to react. He folded his wings behind himself and descended at a greater speed than he had ever tried before. Warren ignored the pain in his back and stretched his hand for hers. They were mere inches apart. Warren managed to snag Rogue's hand in his own and spread his wings to break their fall and to shield them from debris. Rogue had fainted again. At the end of their fall, they were both bloody and weak. Warren fell to his knees near Rogue and grimaced. His wounds were healing themselves. Hers were not. Warren knew that she still wore the anti-mutant power bracelet Magneto had forced on her. So there was no getting Wolverine to lend her his healing factor until they found a way to remove it. He knew that she wouldn't survive very long without something to heal her.

As Warren frantically thought of what to do, his blood began dripping all over Rogue. She began to stir and that caught his attention. He noticed that whenever his blood touched her wounds that they started to heal up! Rogue was soon healed completely but a bit dizzy. Warren felt like a truck hit him but none of that mattered now. He gently reached down and cuddled Rogue to his chest, stroking her hair softly.

"Warren." She murmured and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm here Rogue." Warren whispered softly. "I'm not going to let you get hurt again." Rogue drew away from Warren for only a moment to gaze lovingly into his eyes. She had only that one memory restored to her, but that's all she wanted at the moment. Rogue smiled at the mutant control bracelet on her wrist and touched Warren's face with her bare hands. He shuddered with pleasure at the touch and drew his face closer to her. Then, finally, without obstacle, Warren and Rogue kissed.

Hey guys, sorry it took me this long to update, but stuff got in the way. Work, city of heroes, work, world of warcraft, sleep, work…stuff like that. There will be at least one more chapter and probably an epilogue too, thanks for the wait!


End file.
